


forever please

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: dan gets phil a dog for his birthday.sort of.





	forever please

Phil wakes up the morning of his birthday with a head buried against his chest and soft brown curls just pressed against the bottom of his chin.

He keeps his eyes closed a moment longer, running the tips of his fingers up and down Dan’s bare back, soaking in the first real moments of his birthday.

Dan shifts against him, groaning against his chest.

"S’tickles, stop it,” he whines, pulling himself closer to Phil’s body.

Phil laughs softly, dropping a kiss to Dan’s head.

"Good morning to you too,” Phil says.

Dan huffs, moving a hand to Phil’s chest under his own chin, practically trying to curl himself further into Phil’s warm body.

“Yeah, yeah, morning, happy birthday, whatever,” Dan sighs sleepily, “go back to bed.”

Phil just laughs again, rolling his eyes fondly as he attempts to detangle himself from his octopus of a boyfriend. He manages to get the other boy off of him, Dan laying on his back next to him, tugging at the covers to pull it right under his chin. Phil can’t help but lean over and press a happy kiss to the frown lines forming on Dan’s tired forehead.

“You’re the worst,” Dan says, eyes saying otherwise.

Phil leans over to press a kiss to Dan’s lips, smiling at him once he pulls away.

“I know," he replies. "so are you.” 

He slides out of their bed, sock covered feet walking across their bedroom and picking up a hoodie on the ground.

“Where’re you going?” Dan asks, who’s sat up in bed, already reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

“To get milk for the coffee,” he explains. His parents had drank it all last night with help from him and Dan when they had a few decaf coffees after seeing Hamilton.

“I can’t have a birthday breakfast without coffee, now can I?”

Dan snorts.

“Oh a birthday breakfast, huh?” Dan teases. “Now who do you suppose is making that?”

“Some weirdo that moved in like six years ago and still won’t leave.”

Dan huffs, grabbing Phil’s pillow and launching it across the room, missing Phil completely and causing the older man to laugh.

Phil slips on a pair of pants, walking over to his own nightstand to grab his phone.

“I’m gonna go, did you need anything?”

Dan shakes his head.

“No but I guess I should get up and get started on that breakfast, huh?” He asks in amusement. “I also still have to get your presents sorted, since I may or may not have procrastinated that until literally your birthday to wrap them, so just text me when you’re close so there’s no spoilers.”

“Presents? As in multiple?” Phil asks, large grin on his face.

Dan rolls his eyes and snorts again, waving a hand.

“Yes, loser, now go to the store.”

Phil makes a happy excited noise, leaning over to press a wet kiss to Dan’s head before leaving their room.

He grabs his keys and his jacket, heading out of their apartment and into the chilly London air. Even in the cold weather, Phil still manages to feel a bit warm; birthday’s do that him, no matter who’s they are.

Ever since he was little Phil has always loved birthdays. He loves getting presents for people he loves, he loves seeing their faces when they open them, he loves gathering with his family, loves eating the cake.

His love for birthdays has only grown since he’s met Dan, first spending money they didn’t have on each other for presents and dinner, whereas now they've silently agreed on birthday's having no set limit when it comes to the person they love.

Phil thinks about his last birthday as he walks, how Dan teasingly complained that they nearly spent the entire month of January celebrating Phil’s birthday. He knows Dan didn’t really mind, but Dan did suggest a calmer, more private celebration this year and Phil wholeheartedly agreed.  

Phil gets to the store, smiling politely at that store clerk before making his way to the back where the milk is.

He’s glad they don’t have any plans today, maybe they’ll order takeout, or maybe him and Dan will cook something together. Maybe he and Dan can use the gift voucher his parents got him for that nice restaurant they’ve been meaning to try. Either way he’s happy it’ll just be the two of them to celebrate today, since his parents have already gone home from visiting him yesterday.

Phil checks out with the store clerk, briefly discussing the chilly weather before he’s off and out into said weather again, heading back home.

He remembers Dan’s request of a time warning and shoots him a quick text to let him know he’s on the way back, to which Dan responds immediately with a few birthday themed emojis.

Phil wonders briefly what else Dan could have possibly gotten him, full well knowing the Hamilton tickets weren’t exactly cheap. He hadn’t expected much else, but as he bounds the steps to their apartment, his heart can’t help but beat a bit faster in excitement.

“I’m back,” Phil calls when he enters their apartment, closing the door behind him. He walks up the stairs, hearing Dan call out an “okay” from what Phil assumes is their upstairs lounge.

He goes to put the milk in the fridge, trying not to look too disappointed when he sees a breakfast-less kitchen. His stomach grumbles a bit as if to drive the point home and he ignores it, heading upstairs to see what Dan’s up to.

“Hey so no break-” Phil’s words die in his throat, smiling at the sight in front of him.

Dan’s gotten their fancy white breakfast-in-bed trays out, putting them instead on their coffee table, both trays filled with pancakes and accompanied by two full glasses of orange juice. In the corner of the room there’s a neat little stack of carefully wrapped presents, to which Phil looks away quickly, not wanting to guess at what any of them could be.

He looks back to their coffee table, seeing the vase of pretty yellow roses in the center for the first time, his heart warming.

“Dan.” Phil says fondly, smiling at him. His boyfriend has changed into his black joggers and one of his soft black sweaters, looking beautiful as ever when he smiles back at Phil.

He walks over to Phil and gives him a quick hug, pulling away and motioning for him to sit.

“Happy birthday, old man, now eat up and then you can open up your presents.”

Phil gives him a look as he sits, noticing that Dan appears slightly nervous. He wonders what on earth he could be nervous about, but chooses to ignore it for now as Dan joins him on the couch.

“Thank you for this, Dan, really,” Phil says. He gives Dan another smile before digging in to his plate, fighting back the urge to moan at how good it tastes.

Dan laughs slightly beside him and Phil nudges him with his elbow, Dan just pressing his own arm back against his to let it rest there as they continue eating.

“When did you get so good a cooking?” Phil muses as he eats, smiling when Dan snorts beside him.

“I know, I’ve gone a long way since burning dry pasta, haven’t I?”

Phil laughs, taking another bite and then a sip of his juice, frowning after he does so.

“Oh, yuck, pulp, this one must be yours.”

Phil sticks out his tongue, making a gross sound as he hands Dan his glass of juice, who’s looking at him in fond exasperation as Phil steals the other, pulpless glass of juice, off Dan’s plate and taking a quick drink.

“Much better.”

Dan shakes his head.

“You’re so weird, oh my god.”

“Excuse me there will be no slandering of the birthday boy.”

“I’ll slander you as much as I like.”

“Oh yeah?”

Dan looks at Phil in mock offense, laughing when Phil starts giggling. Dan shoves him playfully, shaking his head and laughing louder.

“You’re literally ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Phil says cheekily. He gives Dan a big grin, watching as Dan’s eyes soften and he gives him a smile of his own.

Dan shakes his head again, leaning forward to press their lips together in a happy kiss.

“Yeah, I do,” Dan agrees when he pulls away. “Now do you wanna open your presents or what?”

Phil nods excitedly, letting Dan take away their breakfast trays to their dining table, and grab the presents for Phil.

Dan sits down again next to him, handing him the first one with a nervous smile.

Phil smiles back, ripping into the paper to see what could be inside.

He frowns at it, looking at Dan in question.

“A leash?”

Dan nods slowly.

“Is this a sex thing? Because I’m usually up for anything but this might be a bit much, but we can try if you want?”

Dan’s cheeks darken and he shakes his head rapidly.

“What? No, jesus Phil," Dan gets out quickly, "wait you’d try- ugh, never mind,” Dan sighs, clearly flustered, “just keep opening them.”

Phil looks at him in confusion but shrugs, putting the leash to the side and letting Dan hand him his next present to open. He tears through the paper the same, sighing when he sees a collar.

“Dan, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, I said I’d try it, didn’t I?”

Dan’s face goes impossibly redder.

“Phil it’s not a sex thing!” Dan squeaks.

Phil gives him a look, raising both his eyebrows.

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Oh my god, it’s really not. I promise. Please,” Dan reaches down and hands him another, bigger and more oddly shaped present, “just open it, okay?”

Phil shrugs, accepting the present and trying not to laugh at Dan as he mutters to himself. He tears at the paper, feeling soft material underneath, wondering briefly if Dan got him a pillow

Phil frowns, biggest of all, when he finally get all the paper off, holding in his hand what appears to be a dog bed with stuffed animal corgi strapped to the center with a messily tied red bow.

“A dog bed?” Phil asks aloud, looking up at Dan to see that nervous expression back on his face.

“Yeah.”

“But we can’t get a dog?”

“Not yet,” Dan says softly. “But we can. Soon.”

Phil looks at the bed and the stuffed dog, running his hands over the soft hair of the toy.

“I don’t understand, did the landlord change his mind?”

Dan sighs and scoots closer to Phil on the couch, taking one of Phil’s hands in his, giving him a thoughtful sort of look.

“No. I’m trying to say we can get a dog. Soon. When we get a house,” Dan says slowly. “Together, after tour is over?”

Phil’s shoulder slump, finally understanding what Dan was intending to do with his present. He tightens his grip on Dan’s hand, smiling widely at him in realization.

“You got me dog stuff for my birthday to put inside the house we're gonna get together.”

“Yes,” Dan says, tentatively smiling back at him. “Is that okay?”

Phil laughs in surprise, his throat and chest suddenly feeling thick with emotion.

“Of course it’s alright, Danny.”

Dan finally smiles fully back at him, a look of relief washing fully over his face.

“You want to get a house with me,” Phil states. “And a dog.”

Dan blushes lightly, still smiling.

“Well, I mean, yeah, I thought that was obvious though?”

Phil’s smile is blinding as pulls Dan into a tight hug, the dog bed squished right in between them.

Of course it’s obvious, there was no doubt in his mind that he in Dan would one day share a home together, not an apartment, but a home that they owned, something that was truly theirs. He knew Dan wanted a dog just as much as him, just like he knows Dan wants a family someday.

And Phil knows, that Dan knows, that Phil has a pretty ring ‘hidden’ instead of his nightstand underneath some junk mail that Phil’s been waiting to reveal until the right moment.

Phil knows he and Dan have been on the same page for better parts of the last decade, but still, hearing it from his partner, that they both truly do have the same long term goals, only reinforces the sense of security he always feels with Dan. 

“Thank you, Dan,” Phil says into Dan’s neck.

“You’re welcome, loser,” Dan laughs, running a large hand down Phil’s back. “Hopefully next year we can spend your birthday with a real dog.”

“Our dog.”

Dan tugs him closer, the two boys hugging each other tightly. 

Phil thought his last birthday was great, but he thinks this one may have topped it. 

But really who knows what will happen next year, though he's sure it'll be a good one, so long as the boy that's in his arms is still by his side.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u ray for inspiring this 
> 
> also i changed my @ on twitter to queerules talk to me there send me fic prompts whatever


End file.
